Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to osteochondral allografts. Particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter relates to a customized osteochondral allograft that is specific to the host. The disclosed subject matter also relates to systems and methods for creating a customized osteochondral graft for a host site, a computer readable medium containing instructions executable to determine characteristics of a customized osteochondral graft, tools for creating and implanting a customized osteochondral graft, and a kit containing a customized osteochondral graft.
Background
Osteochondral allografting is a type of cartilage transplant procedure that can be used to treat individuals with cartilage injury or disease. However, there is a limited supply of osteochondral grafts, and it is very rare that an osteochondral graft will perfectly fit an individual's implant site. There is a need for durable, customizable osteochondral grafts.